<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】1850, a One-Shot by fauxilya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628966">【授翻】1850, a One-Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxilya/pseuds/fauxilya'>fauxilya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19th Century CE RPF, Political RPF - US 19th c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clayhoun, M/M, i love them so much it hurts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxilya/pseuds/fauxilya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Clay最后一次拜访John Calhoun。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Clay/John C. Calhoun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】1850, a One-Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715199">a 1850 one-shot</a> by fauvester.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨夹雪再度纷纷扬扬地下了起来。在过去的三天中，冻雨一刻不停，只是在一个三月的早晨给华盛顿城放了几小时的假；日光企图冲破黑压压的乌云。泥泞斑驳的街道上，行人也同样举步维艰，在成堆混着黑泥的白雪间蹒跚着，马车的轮子时不时陷进阴沟上冰层迸裂形成的条条浅渠中。四十年来，这座城市一如既往的为人不齿，边界也几乎从未向外扩张。</p><p>他本也应该在外面的，足蹬他那双耐穿的韦伯斯特式硬底鞋，挤过人群熙攘，但他或许连走到街那头都做不到了。单单是跋涉上楼到自己的房间就已经足够吃力——每上几级，他就得停下脚步，弯下身子，从离支离破碎仅一步之遥的肺叶间挤出点氧气，落得一个头晕目眩、神智恍惚。所幸，一个年轻的F街参议员 给他安排了二楼的套间，让他不至于被迫把自己萎靡老朽的空壳拉扯上更多的楼层；他可能还没上到最后一层就筋疲力竭了。</p><p>小辈们待他以一种如饥似渴的崇拜，活像一帮偶得一座古炮台的匪徒，急吼吼地要使其抵御强敌。他们在每件事上都要寻求他的建议；他很确信这群小子甚至会毫不犹豫地照着他的指引赴死；虽然近日来的对话大体是围绕着议会，或是总统任期的混乱。他们嚼着烟草，却用余光打量着他（出于对他肺部情况的考虑，没人抽烟，尽管没人敢担保这种周到能持续多久）就好像他们在等待他随时发表两句遗言，然后从尘世喧嚣中解脱似的。</p><p>仅仅是想要有人同他像个正常人一样聊聊天，也是一种奢求吗？</p><p>也许，许多年前，当他决心为他的家乡州献身时，他就早已放弃了正常人的身份。他将所剩的每一分人性焚烧殆尽以变得更加坚强，祭出脆弱的肉身只留下空壳与骨架。</p><p>奇怪的是，如今他竟开始有些想念那部分被他赶尽杀绝的自我了。</p><p>Webster告诉他，他的挣扎大概率不会持续很久了——丝毫不留情面。他和Webster参议员交谈甚少，眼下这种情形自然也不会改变。但就在上月，Webster不请自来，靠在那把天鹅绒扶手椅上——Anna Maria才为其换过椅面。二人叙了叙旧，期间扯远了话题，Webster提到了Clay。Webster提起，在Calhoun“一口气上不来就过去了”之前，他和Clay好歹得见上一面，介于他们已经多年没有交流了。Webster参议员这个老好人，最擅长以个人魅力服人。</p><p>他尝试将这个主意从脑海里抹去——Webster参议员不是那种会为了他人幸福出时卖力的人。然而，下个星期天，房东女士上来敲他客厅的门，告诉他有人来看望他了。</p><p>“参议员先生……Clay。”</p><p>“参议员Calhoun。”那人擅作主张地踏进门槛，将湿透的雨伞倚在墙边，抖下外衣时还滴着水。“希望我没有打扰到您。”</p><p>Calhoun费力地笑了声，微微有些恼，让手中的笔掉落在纸上。反正他也不觉得自己能挺过这次演讲了。“有何贵干？”</p><p>“Webster参议员告诉我，你一直把自己关在屋里像个隐士似的，日日运筹帷幄，却与世隔绝。”对方评论道，大步流星地穿过房间，拉开窗子。</p><p>“你干什么呢？”Calhoun厉声道。紧接着猛地咳嗽起来，直到上气不接下气地喘息着。“冷空气对我的肺不好，你这卑鄙小人。”</p><p>“对我的肺也不好，但这房里着实闷的慌，灰比空气还多。和你一起的租客就这么放任你待在这么闷热的环境里？换我准会疯掉的，上帝啊。”</p><p>“你来这儿有什么正经事吗？还是你就是来显摆的？”</p><p>“显摆？我有吗？”</p><p>Calhoun对着Clay比了个手势，对方浑身湿透，却看起来活力四射，然后又指指自己，裹得严严实实，憔悴不堪。Clay嗤笑了一声。</p><p>“才怪，John。你总是把别人的动机往最坏处想。我只是想来看看你近况如何，仅此而已。”</p><p>Calhoun冷漠地盯着他。“我快死了。”</p><p>“哦，谢谢你告诉我。之前可没想到。”</p><p>“而现在你知道了。你一定在这周边还要拜访不少其他人吧，<em>参议员</em>？你可以走了，去拜访谁都行，那是你的<em>自由</em>。”</p><p>Clay单手叉腰，手里还握着马鞭，薄唇紧紧抿成一线。“不。我还想跟你谈谈。”</p><p>“谈什么呢，你那一纸空谈的法案吗？你和Foote 看起来已经把它修整得天衣无缝了。”Calhoun话里带刀，咄咄逼人地回应道。</p><p>Clay，从未是盏省油的灯，恰恰把此视为挑衅，扑通一声在Calhoun面前的脚凳上坐下，双肘支在腿面上。这个角度看去，在油晃晃的火光与窗口渗进的冷峻间，Clay确实是病了。但他眼中的闪光一如从前二人初次谈天说地之时——那是他们第一次真正的谈话；那年是1812，在他们租的小房间中，他们面对面盘腿坐在各自的床上，讨论着作为美国人的意义……</p><p>“迟早的事了，John，法案会实施的，”他说，试图摆出一副漠不关心的样子，却失败了。“不管怎样，我今天来这儿不是为了说这个的。我想要……重新……建起一座桥梁。一两座。我不擅长工程，但是我想确保……”</p><p>“确保我撒手人寰的时候不记恨你，”Calhoun冷笑道。“真是个浪漫主义者啊，Clay，总整那没意思的多愁善感、英雄主义的一套。老天爷啊，听听你自己在说些什么！”</p><p>他看到Clay下巴上的肌肉动了动。“我——”他突然打住，深吸一口气。“好吧，我的灵魂还有半片完整，所以没错，我想做件体面事，告诉你我很抱歉我们之间落到这种地步。”</p><p>“……十分详细的解释呢，<em>阁下</em>。”</p><p>“你<em>他妈</em>明白我的意思。”</p><p>“如果你真的感到抱歉，你就不会做那件事了。”</p><p>“你这话毫无道理，你个该死的核桃。”</p><p>“你刚刚叫我什么？”</p><p>“你他妈听得清清楚楚，你个糊涂蛋。你个没用的家具。你个穿破了的旧鞋。你这杯逊毙了的茶。你个你以为打开了但其实并没有所以你只有湿鞋子穿的壁炉。你——”</p><p>“看在上帝的份上，闭嘴吧。我听你说话都累。”Calhoun挥了挥手，叹了口气。“为什么？”</p><p>“呃，我知道你会把我逼疯但是我考虑到你的身体不想骂你，所以我决定随机叫你一些名词好一定程度上向你传达我的不满，这样就不会造成重大伤害。”</p><p>“不，我问你为什么想跟我谈谈？”</p><p>Clay看起来十分迷惘，直起身子，皱了皱眉。“为什么……我突然来联系你？”</p><p>“我们好多年没说过话了。我不太想见你，你肯定也没怎么想过来看我。”</p><p>Clay长叹一声，对他翻了个白眼。“相信我是出于情怀就这么难吗？我们总把过眼云烟当作世外桃源，John。我们将国父们当作神来敬拜。我们纪念着青春年华。我们想要回到过去，回到一切都更加简单的时候，尽管当时的我们也许不这么觉得。我们曾经拥有过美好的时刻，尽管当时的我们并没有珍惜。”</p><p>Calhoun抿抿嘴，看向一旁。我们原来是要谈这个，他想。</p><p>“——无论我们现在如何，我们共同拥有过的曾经是美好的，John。上帝啊，那真是段黄金年华，不是吗？”他微微一笑，迷失在回忆中。“即使那段时光已经过去了，我们仍然拥有那段记忆，也勉强算数，对吧？它值得我们流连忘返。我们的世界就快结束了——我们值得最后谈一次天，即使只是为了我们曾经拥有的一切。”</p><p>Calhoun睁开双眼。他丝毫没有察觉自己之前把它们闭上了，在他聆听那富有磁性的</p><p>悦耳的声音时；即便多年的激情演说，国会里尖叫着的辩论，和他们心照不宣的、共有的肺疾，也无法磨灭那声音中的清澈明朗。</p><p>他的双颊湿了。</p><p>Clay接着说了下去，如梦似幻地。“我不会道歉。即使我真的做错了，我也是为了追求更高尚的权益，就像你一样。你也从未道过歉，所以我俩扯平了。但我确实希望我们之间本可以更好的。你说过，浪漫主义英雄在现实中一向没有好下场——我记着呢，我当时可生气了——我告诉过你我们会成为第一个例外。”</p><p>“我们之间不能再好了，”Calhoun回应道，声音喑哑。</p><p>Clay耸耸肩，又复坐下。“你或许是对的。我的意思是，我觉得你是个卑鄙的叛国分子，你对我大概也没什么好印象。”</p><p>“我恨你。”</p><p>“一点不错。”</p><p>一度寂静。一阵冰冷的狂风席卷过窗口，湿漉漉的泥泞在空气中弥漫开来。远方传来隐隐的人声。Calhoun沉重的气喘。Clay向下盯着自己的双手。</p><p>“但我，也觉得……我们之间本可以……更好。”</p><p>Clay没有抬头，但Calhoun觉得他能看到对方露出了一个小小的笑容。然而，在屋里不断变换的半明半暗间，这很难说。</p><p>他们间的沉默逐渐成为难以忍受的重担。最终，Clay离开了。在等待这方面，Calhoun一向比Clay更有耐心，这也曾为他带来不少好处。但Clay更善于直奔主题。</p><p>Calhoun甚至开始期待入土瞑目的那天，再也不用听见老朋友渐行渐远的脚步声。</p><p>眼下，他坐在窗边，眼神空空落入一片哑灰；湿冷尖刻的风儿将生硬的雪粒吹进屋内。突然其来的寒冷使他打了个激灵，使他从前半小时的会面中回过神来。他从不是个伤春悲秋的家伙——回溯往昔，他无怨无悔，也没什么可改正的。假使重新来过，他依然会做出同样的选择。他不得不这么做。</p><p>街道那头，一个年轻的国会议员挽着共餐的伙伴出了门，双双打翻了两个空的杂物篮，然后一起大笑起来——两人形影不离，肩并着肩。</p><p>他不会改变的，即使条件允许。但也许——也许他暗暗希望，世界曾对他们更加善良——也并非奢求。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢作者太太的授权！！我的文笔是对原文的侮辱，没有原文千分之一的好，大家要是有条件一定要去给原文点小红心呀！<br/>欢迎来lof找我玩呀～@faux-ee<br/>我爱死Clayhoun了，希望粮越来越多！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>